


Despite Everything, It's Still Us

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, fontcest is only unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Papyrus was enjoying his peaceful life on the surface until he walked in on Sans doing something he never wanted to see. When Sans tells Papyrus that he’s in love with him, Papyrus becomes disgusted and afraid. He doesn’t return his brother’s feelings, and the situation makes him extremely uncomfortable, but he still cares for Sans and wants him to be happy. Papyrus makes it his mission to find Sans the perfect significant other so that Sans can have the loving relationship he deserves, and in the process the two brothers work to repair their damaged bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make sure it’s clear so that there are no surprises, this is not going to be a fontcest story. Sans’ feelings will remain unrequited. I don't have a problem with fontcest fics, I just wanted to explore something that I haven't seen written before. Sans will eventually end up in a relationship with someone else (either Grillby or Toriel, depending on where the story takes me), but the primary focus will be on Sans and Papyrus and their brotherly relationship.

Papyrus cheerfully hummed to himself as he walked home from work. It had been several months since he and the other monsters had moved to the surface, and unlike many of the more shy and reserved monsters, Papyrus had thrown himself into the human world whole-heartedly, undeterred by those humans who were not-so-thrilled about the monsters’ return. He had quickly found a cozy, two-bedroom apartment for himself and Sans in an accepting neighborhood, after which he began applying to as many jobs as he possibly could—despite being severely under-qualified for most of them. After numerous polite rejections and a handful of interviews (not to mention the many, many places that gave him no response altogether), Papyrus was hired at just about the most perfect place. He had just finished up his fourth week as a cashier at the local flower shop, The Royal Garden, and excitedly hurried home to begin preparing dinner.

Sans, on the other hand, was not adjusting to the surface as easily. Papyrus had known for a while that Sans was dealing with persistent nightmares and depression. Even though he didn’t fully understand what Sans was going through, Papyrus always did his best to support and encourage his brother—now more than ever, since Sans still didn’t have a job. He had submitted a few applications, but hadn’t received any offers. As much as he wanted to see his older brother start a career on the surface, Papyrus was proud that he finally had his own job and was supporting his brother, letting Sans get some well-deserved rest. Sans worked so hard for Papyrus in the Underground (even if it didn’t look like it), and Papyrus was finally starting to pay him back.

And tonight he would pay him back even more. Business was slow that day, so Papyrus’ boss let him go a couple hours early. That gave Papyrus just enough time to make extra-special spaghetti as a surprise for Sans! “Nyeh heh heh!” he whispered to himself as he unlocked the door to their apartment. He kept as quiet as he could to keep the meal a surprise.

In the kitchen, he opened the cabinets and stealthily pulled out every single pot and pan, as usual. It was like Undyne always said: the more mess you make, the better it tastes! But as he began pulling the ingredients from the pantry, he thought he heard a noise from down the hall.

It sounded like Sans. And it sounded like he was in pain. But Papyrus had been so focused on his spaghetti that maybe he didn’t hear it properly. So he ignored it for the time being and proceeded with his preparations, this time being even more quiet in case Sans made any more noises.

He didn’t have to wait long. Less than twenty seconds later, another noise came from Sans’ room. This one was louder, and Papyrus distinctly recognized the sound of his own name. He dropped his box of pasta on the counter and rushed to Sans’ room.

As he got closer, he heard even more pained moans coming from Sans’ room. Once he heard him cry out, “Oh god, Papyrus!” Papyrus didn’t hesitate to enter the room and save Sans from whichever nightmare he was currently having.

…He wasn’t having a nightmare.

Papyrus stood frozen in the doorway as Sans sat on the bed, eyes closed and head back. One hand was rubbing over his pelvis while the other moved across his ribs. All while he was…crying out… _Papyrus’…name?_

Papyrus may have been a bit inexperienced when it came to romantic and sexual things, but he wasn’t _that_ naïve. He knew exactly what Sans was doing. The initial embarrassment of walking in on his brother quickly morphed into panic, disgust—and even a bit of fear—once he registered that Sans—his _brother_ —was getting himself off while thinking about him.

Papyrus let out a horrified gasp. He didn’t think his gasp was that loud, since he couldn’t even hear it over the magnified sounds of Sans’ awful moans of pleasure ringing in his skull, but apparently it was louder than he thought. Sans’ eyes immediately flew open and his head turned toward the doorway. Papyrus was paralyzed as Sans’ eyes widened in fear, lots and lots of fear. Mortified, he scrambled to cover himself with his sheets while his cheekbones became completely flushed with blue. He looked almost as if he was trying to come up with something to say.

But Papyrus never gave him the chance. He turned and fled out of the bedroom, down the hall, and out the front door, stopping to rest against the door on the porch of their apartment. Eyes wide, hands over his mouth, he tried to think of something—anything—other than what he had just witnessed. But he couldn’t keep the images and sounds out of his mind. _This is impossible, there has to be some other explanation…._ But he couldn’t come up with anything. Sans was masturbating to thoughts of him. And Papyrus felt sick. How long had he been doing this in secret? Had Sans been thinking about him inappropriately for years as Papyrus innocently went about his day? Of course Papyrus loved his brother more than anything, but never _never NEVER_ like that, and as much as he cared for his brother he was finding it very hard to do so at this specific moment. He was at a complete loss. Sans was always the person he could turn to in a bad time, but who could he turn to now? Undyne came to mind, but there was no way could tell even his best friend about something this serious and _wrong_. And with Sans as depressed as he was, there was no way Papyrus could just abandon him for a day and risk something bad happening.

So Papyrus went back inside. Terrified.

He confined himself to the kitchen, partly to avoid Sans for a little longer and partly because he hoped that finishing his cooking might cheer him up slightly.

It didn’t.

The spaghetti turned out terribly, even for Papyrus. He set out two plates of the burnt pasta on their table, sat down, and stared at it. He didn’t call Sans in. There was no way he could go over to him now. So he just sat there, lost and afraid, waiting for nothing to happen.

And for a while, nothing did happen. Papyrus’ spaghetti remained untouched and forgotten as he sat there, desperately trying to block out the memories from a few hours before, with no success. He knew he needed to talk to Sans and find out what the hell was happening before he started jumping to disturbing conclusions. But how on earth were they supposed to talk about… _this?_

After two hours of nothing, he heard Sans’ door open. Papyrus’ head shot up, and he instinctively picked up the sturdy, ceramic dish containing his spaghetti, for some reason. He was hyper-focused on the sound of his brother’s footsteps as he walked agonizingly slowly to the kitchen.

Papyrus stared as Sans hesitantly stepped into the entryway of the kitchen. As he saw him just standing there, visibly shaking while tears fell down his face, Papyrus almost felt sorry for him. But seeing him in person just brought back those disgusting images more strongly than before. The two of them stared at each other in silence for one uncomfortable minute, until Papyrus couldn’t take the silence anymore and blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“I made dinner.” Brilliant. That’ll make all these issues disappear. Somehow these three words, even though they were spoken a bit roughly, seemed to help Sans relax slightly. He took a step toward his usual chair—then immediately recoiled, with hurt etched across his face.

It took Papyrus a second to realize that at soon as Sans had moved toward him, he had unconsciously slid his chair in the opposite direction. He needed to regain control over himself, or he would make Sans think that he was afraid of him…. _But I am afraid of him_ , he thought to himself, shocked at his own admission of the truth. He was now afraid of his own brother, and he was appalled with himself for thinking such a thing. He vowed to himself to not let the fear show anymore, for Sans’ sake, but the damage was already done.

The tears began flowing from Sans’ eyes faster than before. “Papyrus,” he choked out, voice quivering, “I’m…so, so so so so sorry…I, I…”But he couldn’t continue. He crumpled to the floor, burying his head in his knees. In any other circumstance, Papyrus would have rushed to Sans’ side to comfort him, but he stayed put in his chair. Sans seemed to notice Papyrus’ absence, and he began to sob harder.

After far too much time, Papyrus spoke again. “Why?”

Sans balled his hands into fists on either side of his skull, shaking his head from side to side. “I can’t—I can’t—”

“SANS, PLEASE!” Papyrus had begun to cry by this point as well. He continued, “I hope I’m just jumping to conclusions about this, because I don’t want to be right. I hope I just misunderstood. But I heard you saying my name. You need to tell me what’s happening. I can’t just let this go, Sans!”

“I know, Paps,” Sans whispered. He sat there, breathing heavily for another minute. It looked like he was trying to work up the courage to say something, so Papyrus waited. “…Promise you won’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you, Sans.” As terrified as he was, Papyrus was telling the truth. Whatever happened, Papyrus couldn’t imagine his life without his brother.

Sans took a shaky breath, and spoke again. “I love you, Papyrus.”

“Um, I love you, too?” Papyrus thought they had already established this when he said he wouldn’t hate him. Now Sans was just stalling.

Sans lifted his head slightly, with a look of both confusion and hope on his face. The hope immediately disappeared, however, when he saw that his confusion was mirrored on Papyrus’ face. Looking away, Sans tried again. “No, Papyrus, I…I’m _in_ love with you.”

…

“No you’re not.”

Sans winced at Papyrus’ harsh tone. “Papyrus, please—”

“You can’t be. No, no, no no no that’s not possible. That’s wrong—you would never—Sans stop, you’re scaring me—”

“And you think I’m not scared?” Sans sobbed. “You think I want to feel this way? I tried to deny it. I was disgusted with myself, I hated myself for it, I still do. I knew it was wrong, but once I started noticing those feelings, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Papyrus. Being with you just feels so right. Everything you do makes me feel so happy. I need to be closer to you….I want to spend my life with you, Papyrus—”

“Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!” Papyrus began in a whisper halfway through Sans’ speech but got louder with each word that he wished he never had to hear. Sans abruptly stopped his rambling. “You can’t be serious, please tell me you’re joking...” But Sans’ silence said otherwise.

It was even worse than Papyrus had thought. Finding out that his brother masturbated to thoughts of him on a regular basis was disturbing enough, but finding out that he was actually _in love_ with him? Papyrus didn’t know what to do. He needed time to think. Time away from Sans.

Papyrus took a deep breath. “I need to go spend the night with Undyne.”

“No…Papyrus, no…”

“Sans…I promised I would never hate you….The Great Papyrus never breaks promises, Sans.” Those pathetic words spoken in that empty voice were the only ‘reassurance’ Papyrus was able to give his brother. He stood up and started toward the door.

“Oh god, oh god.” Sans sounded so broken. Papyrus knew that his depression must be at a peak now, but he didn’t know what to do for him.

So he did the only thing he felt safe enough to do. “I’ll ask Undyne to text you every few hours to make sure you’re okay. Well, not okay, but….respond to her. I need to know you’re safe, even though….” Papyrus couldn’t finish his sentence. Honestly, he didn’t have a clue how to end it anyway. “And I promise I won’t tell her any of this.” Even if he _had_ felt like talking to her about it, he was terrified of what she would do to Sans if she found out.

“Oh god, Papyrus, don’t leave me, I’m sorry—”

“I’ll see you later, Sans.” And he left.

* * *

 

Papyrus was lucky that Undyne had found an apartment only a few minutes away from his and Sans’ because the tears started up again as soon as he walked out his door, and he wanted to be seen by as few people as possible. Someone was bound to stop him and ask what was wrong, and he couldn’t come up with an acceptable answer. He still hadn’t fully processed everything that happened, and he just wanted to get away from it all. He was lucky that he was done with work for the week and had Saturday and Sunday off because there was no way he’d be able to do his job in this state. Now that he thought about it, none of this would have happened if he hadn’t gotten off work early when Sans wasn’t expecting him to be home yet. If he had finished his shift like normal, he wouldn’t have walked in on Sans and they’d be laying on the couch watching Mettaton’s quiz show, as usual. Everything would be fine. _Well, except Sans would still be secretly in love with me_. Repulsed by this thought, he wrapped his arms around himself and walked faster.

As more thoughts of Sans began beating into his mind, he gradually picked up the pace and found himself sprinting toward Undyne’s apartment in an effort to clear his mind. He arrived at her porch out of breath, and knocked frantically at her door.

He heard the music from a piano come to a halt, followed by a few angry remarks. “God, what idiot decided it was a good idea to bang on doors at eight o’clock at night. I’m gonna kick their—” As soon she opened the door and saw Papyrus, her frown grew into a big smile—then she saw the look on his face and her smile disappeared. “Papyrus? Oh my god, what happened?” Before he could say anything, she had already pulled him inside, sat him down, and started making him a cup of tea.

She set the tea down in front of him. “Okay, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He started to tear up again. “No,” he whispered.

“What happened?”

“I can’t tell you….” Undyne sat patiently, waiting for him to share whatever he was comfortable with sharing. “Sans and I had a fight.”

Undyne stood up rapidly and slammed her fist into her palm. “God, I’m gonna give that guy a piece of my mind—”

“Undyne…”

She sat back down, apologetically. “I know, I know, Papyrus. Sorry. I would never hurt my best friend’s brother. But what were you fighting about?”

Papyrus started to shake as he involuntarily thought back to the events of the past few hours. “I can’t tell you,” he whimpered. “It’s personal, but…Undyne, I’m really scared.” _Scared of Sans_ , he regretfully added in his mind. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, Papyrus. You’re always welcome here. You can stay as long as you need to.” She leaned over and gave him a bone-crushing hug. “Is there anything you need?”

He almost said no, until he remembered his promise to Sans that he would have Undyne check to make sure he’s still there during the night. He hated that he couldn’t just text Sans himself, but he really didn’t want to talk to his brother right then. After he made his request, Undyne began to realize just how serious the situation must be, and she poured her heart into making sure that Papyrus would have a safe, restful night. He was afraid she would try to start some sort of sleepover games, but she had read the situation well enough to not make that mistake. She got him settled in the living room, sent a text to Sans, then left him alone.

Needless to say, Papyrus didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst. I got a bit carried away with the angst, but who doesn’t love some good pain? A lot of my motivation for this story came from seeing so many fics where Papyrus and Sans both have feelings for each other, but I haven’t been able to find many about one-sided crushes with them (unless it involves rape or something). So I wanted to explore the idea of one the brothers falling for the other without his feelings being returned. Romantic or not, Papyrus and Sans’ relationship is extremely strong, and I firmly believe that even if something like this happened, they’d eventually work it out and become comfortable around each other again, because they truly love each other (platonically, in the case of my story). So this will eventually have a happy ending, there’s just going to be a lot of sadness and pain along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans felt like trash. He _was_ trash. He had never been more mortified in his life. He had tried so hard to hide this, to protect Papyrus, but he fucked up. He fucked up _bad_. Somehow he had managed to make it back to his bed before collapsing into a hysterical wreck. After the first hour, his sobs had begun to subside, but as he lay there, desperately trying to turn his brain off, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about all the worst possible scenarios.

Papyrus moving out.

Papyrus never speaking to him again.

Papyrus _telling_ everyone what a perverted, disgusting brother Sans was.

Sans had never hated himself more. Ever since Sans had realized that the way he cared for Papyrus went beyond healthy brotherly love, he tried to shut down those feelings. He tried spending more time sleeping to avoid confronting his feelings and his brother. But when Papyrus noticed his increased laziness, Papyrus began to pay even more attention to him, making it more and more difficult to hide his feelings from his brother and himself. Then, one night, he made the mistake of trying to take his mind off things by pleasuring himself. The thought of his brother’s hands in place of his own entered his mind by accident, but once the idea was in place he couldn’t force it out. That night he reached whole new levels of ecstasy, but rather than leaving him feeling satisfied he just felt filthy. He promised himself it would never happen again.

…He had never liked making promises. It became a routine—getting himself off while silently moaning his brother’s name. Every night. Until one night a year ago when he had let himself get carelessly loud, and Papyrus knocked on his door to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare. From then on he only indulged himself when he knew Papyrus was out of the house.

He had no clue Papyrus would be getting home from work so early that night. How had he let himself become so careless? And then he actually told Papyrus the truth? He hadn’t intended on doing that. In the couple of hours after Papyrus had walked in on him, he had come up with some barely believable story to try to pass it off as a really bad nightmare. But once he walked into the kitchen and saw how terrified Papyrus was, Sans couldn’t bring himself to lie to his brother anymore. He was sick of all his secrets, and in the moment he let himself get carried away with the tiniest sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, Papyrus could feel the same way.

Seeing the look of utter repulsion on Papyrus’ face when he confessed broke him. Even before the romantic feelings had developed, Sans had gradually become way too dependent on Papyrus for his well-being, and watching the one person he cared about more than anyone else slip away from him made his soul ache more deeply than it ever had before. Hours later, Sans still felt hollow inside. _I just need to make it to the morning_ , he tried telling himself. _But how?_ If he stayed awake all night, he’d be forced to think about all the ways he had screwed up for hours. But if he somehow managed to fall asleep, his nightmares would undoubtedly be more torturous than ever, and Papyrus wouldn’t even be there to wake him up and help him recover.

Luckily, Sans was spared from his thoughts for a few moments when he heard his phone buzz. He was filled with a combination of hope and dread, thinking that the text was from Papyrus. He only remembered his brother’s promise when he saw Undyne’s name on the screen.

**Undyne: Hey punk, it’s Undyne. Papyrus is here and he’s safe. He told me to text you? make sure you’re okay or something? He wouldn’t tell me what happened, but he was really freaking out. So let me know that you’re okay so I don’t come breaking down your door to check. You know I will, punk.**

Sans sighed. It was nice of Papyrus to check and make sure that he was okay, but knowing that Papyrus couldn’t even bring himself to text Sans himself didn’t make him feel incredibly reassured.

**sans: ok**

Her response was immediate.

**Undyne: Good. I’ll check again in a few hours before I go to sleep.**

Great. A few more hours to relive the day’s events over and over. He let his phone slip through his fingers and fall onto the bed. _Here we go._ This was going to be a long night.  

* * *

 

_Bzzt._

Sans was stirred from his thoughts when his phone buzzed again. _Huh_. The sun had begun streaming through the window. He had made it to the morning. And he hadn’t slept at all, unsurprisingly. He rolled over to face away from the window and toward his phone. He didn’t have plans to get out of bed any time soon, but he figured he should respond to Undyne so she wouldn’t come over, breaking down his door.

The text wasn’t from Undyne. It was from Papyrus.

Sans let out a choked gasp of relief. Even if Papyrus was just texting him to say how mad he was, at least he was talking to him. He opened the text.

**PAPYRUS: I HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO SAY. I’LL BE HOME IN TWO HOURS. EXACTLY TWO HOURS. SO DON’T BE DOING…ANYTHING WHEN I GET THERE.**

That last sentence hurt, but at least Papyrus was still calling their apartment “home.” Two hours. He had until 10:00 to try to pull himself together and figure out what to say.

**sans: thanks**

**PAPYRUS: YOU’RE WELCOME.**

* * *

 

By 9:55, Sans had managed to drag himself into the kitchen to wait. He saw the spaghetti still sitting there from last night. He probably should have put it in the refrigerator. But since it was there…he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he saw it, but he picked up the fork and started eating. It was awful. _Just like me_ , he thought as he ate another disgusting bite. _I deserve this._

He had only forced down a few bites before he heard a knock at the door. “Sans? Are you there?” Papyrus’ voice sounded very unsure and nervous.

“Yeah.” Sans’ voice was even more nervous. Papyrus unlocked the door and slowly walked into the kitchen. He wasn’t making eye contact. Still, Papyrus was looking a lot calmer than the previous night, except for his hands which were fidgeting with a folded-up piece of paper. He took a seat at the opposite side of the table, then looked at Sans in confusion after seeing the spaghetti still sitting there.

He pointed to Sans’ plate. “Are you actually eating that?”

Sans was slightly taken aback by the almost normal beginning to the conversation. “Uhh…yes? It tastes good, bro.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sans,” Papyrus snapped. “That’s the worst batch I’ve ever made.” Sans sat there silently, twirling his fork around the plate without actually picking up any of the spaghetti. Papyrus continued. “Really, nothing? I thought for sure you’d have a terrible pun to come back with.”

“Papyrus, stop. Why are you acting like nothing’s wrong?” A few tears started falling from Sans’ eyes again.

Papyrus sighed. “I don’t know. This is all just so weird and hard to understand that I don’t think I’ve completely processed it yet. But, I did a lot of thinking last night, and I made a list of things I need to say.” He unfolded the piece of paper in his hands.

Papyrus took a breath and sat up straight, trying to appear more confident. “Okay…okay, first, before I say everything else, remember that I still love you. A-as my brother. Nothing will change that. Now, second, I am really—and remember that I love you when I say this—I am really uncomfortable with everything I learned, and saw, yesterday. We’re brothers, Sans. It’s wrong for you to feel this way about me. And I won’t allow it. I can’t feel comfortable around you if you’re having i-impure thoughts about me. You’re going down a dangerous path, Sans. Third, in case it’s not already clear, I need to say this to make sure you understand me.”

He clutched the paper tighter, took another deep breath, then looked directly into Sans’ eyes as he spoke: “Sans, I do not, and will never, return your feelings.”

It shouldn’t have been a surprise. It was obvious from the beginning that Papyrus didn’t reciprocate. But hearing this explicit rejection straight from his brother’s mouth made the situation much more real, and Sans felt like his soul had shattered all over again. “I know,” he almost whimpered as the tears fell faster.

Papyrus looked away from Sans again, and continued. “This seems like a moment where I should tell you that I’m sorry. But I’m not. I don’t like seeing you in pain, Sans, but I’m not sorry that I don’t feel the same way as you. I don’t see any reason why I need to apologize to you for this. And I hope you can accept that.”

Sans didn’t want to accept it, any of it. It was so much to take in. _But this is nothing compared to what you did to him._ Sans knew Papyrus didn’t owe him an apology for this, but any sort of effort to comfort him would have been greatly appreciated.

As if he had read his mind, Papyrus continued. “Now, we’ve gotten past the harder part of my list, and I have a few more things to say. Fourth, I know this must be very hard for you. I’m not entirely sure why, because I still don’t understand how you developed these f-feelings for me in the first place, but clearly this is difficult for you as well, not just for me. And I don’t want you to be unhappy, Sans. So I will still be here for you. I will still cook my spaghetti for you, and watch TV with you, and solve puzzles with you. It will just take time before I can feel one-hundred percent comfortable with all of this again.

“Fifth, we will need to talk about your feelings more. I don’t particularly want to hear about it, and I’m sure you don’t want to tell me about it, but we need to be honest with each other. And if you tell me about how you fell in love with me in the first place, maybe you’ll start to see where you made a mistake?”

Papyrus seemed to brighten up slightly before finishing: “Finally, sixth. Sans, you deserve to be in a healthy, loving relationship with someone who feels the same way as you. I can’t be this person. But I, the Great Papyrus, can help you find the perfect person! You need to get over your feelings for me, and what better way to do that than to fall in love with someone else? N-not immediately, of course. The dating rulebook says that good relationships take time, but with time I know you will find the right person for you.”

Papyrus flipped over his sheet of paper and slid it toward Sans. Sans reluctantly took it and skimmed over it. It just looked like a list of a bunch of monsters they knew: Grillby, Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton…the list went on. “Um…what is this?”

“This is the list of monsters for you to go on dates with!”

“…What?”

“Well, you don’t have to go on dates with _all_ of them if you don’t want to, and you can add to the list, but you can’t dwell on me forever. I won’t allow it. You should be with someone who can make you happy.”

“But you make me happy.” Sans regretted it as soon as he said it. “Wait, I didn’t mean—”

Papyrus winced slightly. “I know what you meant. I’m happy when I spend time with you, too. But that’s a different kind of happy. And since you’re interested in having a relationship with someone, I will do whatever I can to help!”

“O-kay….” Sans definitely had not been expecting this from his brother. He was relieved that Papyrus would still be there for him, but this whole relationship plan seemed more like a coping mechanism for Papyrus than a way to help Sans. Still, this was the first time since the previous day that Sans had seen Papyrus looking even remotely happy. Seeing the small smile returning to his brother’s face sent a small spark of joy through Sans’ soul, and there was no way he could say no to him now. “I guess it can’t hurt to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos on the first chapter! I really appreciate the feedback. I don’t have a set schedule for updating this, but my goal is to update about once a week. Thank you for reading!


End file.
